ABSTRACT ? BIOREPOSITORY & PRECISION PATHOLOGY CENTER SHARED RESOURCE The BioRepository & Precision Pathology Center (BRPC) provides patient tissue and blood-based research support for the Duke Cancer Institute (DCI). Major service areas are Biobanking (BRPC broad consent, tissue, blood and fluid sample procurement, processing, storage and distribution including for the BRPC?s patient- derived xenograft (PDX) and primary cell culture (PCC) service lines, tumor enrichment through macro/microdissection, DNA/RNA extraction), Regulatory (protocol review, scope of work creation, budgeting, integration with broad consent if possible), and ImmunoHistology (traditional histology, single and multiplexed immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, tissue microarray creation, whole slide imaging and image analysis). Regarding the Biobanking service, the BRPC administers Duke?s largest broad consent protocol for specimen collection for research, which is becoming the backbone consent for new microbiome initiatives and has consented >4,700 patients since 2012. Of these patients, 17% are African American and 4% other non- Caucasian, supporting research into cancers of underserved minorities. The BRPC also operates a College of American Pathologists? (CAP)-accredited biorepository of normal and diseased samples representing a range of solid and hematolymphoid pathologies. Banking activities occur in conjunction with blood draws, standard-of- care biopsy and surgical procedures and clinical trial-supported tissue acquisitions. BRPC prioritizes activities based on instructions of DCI?s disease-site group leaders. Often a single biobanking event can simultaneously supply multiple ongoing research efforts, prepare a PDX model, prepare PCCs, and stock the biobank for future needs. BRPC biospecimens also are being used in Phase III of the NCI?s CPTAC project. The BRPC also serves as the administrative and regulatory backbone for the DCI?s Personalized Cancer Medicine Initiative (PCMI), which links genomic information, clinical annotation, and biospecimens. The gateway to the paraffin tissue archives in the Department of Pathology, BRPC provides regulatory support, cohort identification, and pathologist review for retrospective studies using those archives. BRPC rapidly retrieves and prepares patients? paraffin archival tissue samples for submission to clinical trial sponsors. Finally, the BRPC provides specialized tissue processing and experimental services including basic histology, veterinary pathology support for animal models, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization assays, tissue microarray creation, tumor enrichment by microdissection and laser capture microdissection, whole slide imaging and image analysis algorithms. BRPC biospecimens contributed to the Cancer Genome Atlas Project have supported numerous high-impact publications in Cell, Nature, Cancer Cell, and Cell Reports. In 2018, the BRPC provided services to 177 investigators, 58% of whom were DCI members who accounted for 92% of total usage and represented all 8 DCI Research Programs. Use of BRPC by DCI Members, contributed to 170 publications over the current project period, of which 54 were in high impact journals.